A Rose by Any Other Name
by Widow Shark
Summary: This is my contest entry for FaZhou's contest on DevArt


Disclaimer: Team Possible and the rest of the gang do not belong to me. They are copyrights of Bob, Mark, and the Walt Disney Co.

A/N: If you are reading this at fanfiction (dot) net this is my entry for FaZhou's Illustrated Story contest over at DeviantArt. To see the illustration part of this story, please go to my bio page and scroll down to the bottom and click on the link. Thanks : )!

A Rose by Any Other Name

The lumpy polyester sofa could never have been comfortable, even when it was new. And on one end, though it was hidden by a wall, the fabric was fraying due to probably years of abuse and weathering. Its previous owner, however, must have liked it though because it was left on the tree-lawn a whole three days before trash pick-up day. That's how it ended up in Ron Stoppable's tree house.

Kim refused to sit on the old couch. However, Ron had no qualms about sprawling out on it like he was doing now with his messy, blond head resting on one stained arm and his bare feet resting on the other.

Kim was sitting on the floor leaning sideways against the front of the couch. Her auburn head was resting on Ron's surprisingly muscular stomach.

The two of them had been up in the tree house most of the afternoon trying to figure out where to go on their date, but with little luck. In the thirteen and a half years since they'd met in pre-K, Kim and Ron had never been wont for something to do—until now. Actually, ever since the day after junior prom they'd been hard-pressed to think of things to do. Bueno Nachos all over the world had been shut down indefinitely—even the one in Go City. And in the two weeks since school had been let out for the summer, the only mission Kim and Ron had gone on was to rescue a family of ducks from a sewer in Middleton Park.

The duck family was, of course, grateful. But as Kim would say, "it was no big." And it really wasn't for her, or Ron for that matter. After all, the week before that they'd stopped Drakken and Shego from taking over the planet.

"Any ideas?" Kim asked, lifting her head off her boyfriend's stomach.

"Huh?" Ron replied sleepily. "Oh, we can go see another movie."

"POPCORN!" Rufus squealed joyously from the back of the sofa.

"We've seen 'em all, remember?" Kim said.

"Oh," Ron paused to yawn, "yeah. Well, we can see what's on TV," he suggested.

"It's summer," Kim yawned. "Everything's in re-runs."

"Shopping?"

"No money."

"Well…I got nothing," Ron said, sitting up. The two teens let out conjoined sighs of boredom, then sat in silence.

"Beep, beep, bee-beep!"

& & &

"Beep, beep, bee-beep!" the Kimunicator rang out again. Kim and Ron looked at each other. It was a sound neither of them had heard in days. Kim whipped it out of her pocket.

"What up, Wade?" she asked eagerly. Ron grabbed the Kimunicator out of her hands.

"Drakken escaped, didn't he?" Ron butted in.

"Ron…" Wade started.

"No, I bet Monkey Fist is up to no good then."

"Ron!"

"Give me that," Kim said, taking the Kimunicator back. "What's the sitch?"

"Sorry, guys. No sitch," Wade said. "But the website _did_ get an e-mail from Dr. Sylvan Green!"

"I remember him," Kim said. "Duff Killigan kidnapped him for his super fertilizer. What was his e-mail about?"

"He wants to name his new breed of rose after you and Ron. He says he wants to thank you for saving the world," Wade said matter-of-factly.

"Really, that's great!"

"That's not all. He wants you two to come to the revealing ceremony."

"When? Where?" Kim asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow, in Miami!"

"What about a ride?"

"Britina is taking her new tour to Fort Lauderdale, but you'll have to get a cab at the airport to take you to Miami."

"You continue to rock, Wade!"

"It's a gift," Wade said casually leaning back in his computer chair and smiling.

& & &

"Thanks again for the ride, Britina," Kim said as she stepped off the plane with the pop star.

"It was the _least_ I could do after you saved the world from those Lil' Diablos."

"Well, I didn't do it alone," Kim admitted, glancing behind her at Ron who was still munching on his salty airplane peanuts.

& & &

The ride to the hotel where Dr. Green was waiting to reveal his new breed of roses to the teen heroes was about two and a half hours drive from the airport. And with the ceremony going to take place in less time than that, there was no time left to go back for Kim's suitcase.

"I cannot believe you didn't grab my suitcase, Ron," Kim huffed after getting out of the taxi cab at the hotel.

"I thought _you_ grabbed it," he said. He stopped to think for a second. "Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we stop at your nana's place? She lives just around the corner, doesn't she? Maybe she's got an extra dress you can wear to the ceremony."

"I don't know, Ron…"

"Think about it, KP. By the time we find a store that's Kim-worthy, the ceremony will have started already. I know how you shop, don't even try to argue with me on that one."

"I…" Kim started, but she knew Ron was right. "Well, I don't have any money anyway."

& & &

"Kimberly Ann?" the older woman asked. "What are you doing here, dear? And who's this _boy_?"

"Long story, Nana," Kim said. "And this is Ron. Remember? He helped you move in. Anyway I…we don't have a lot of time. We came to Florida for a flower naming ceremony in our honor and _I_ forgot to grab my suitcase off the carousel at the airport."

"So, you were wondering if you could borrow one of my old sundresses. What happened to you not being much of a 'sun-dresser'?" Nana inquired.

"I've changed my mind," Kim fibbed. "And there haven't been too many missions since the whole Lil' Diablo fiasco."

"Are you _sure_, Kimberly? The only sundresses I have are 40's vintage you know."

"Vintage is great, Nana," Kim grinned. Nana then disappeared into her bedroom to get a dress from her closet.

"Here, I think this one would look nice on you," Nana Possible said, handing Kim the deep lavender-colored sundress. "You really should wear more purples, Kimberly Ann, especially with that red hair of yours."

"Thanks, Nana," Kim said, fingering the linen on her way to put it on. She came out a few minutes later greeted with stares from Ron.

"Wow, KP. Look at you," Ron said, walking up to Kim and giving her a hug.

"Ooh, purple!" Rufus squeaked from inside Ron's khaki's pocket.

Nana glared at Ron in much the same way Mr. Dr. Possible would if he had been, say, Josh or Brick. He stepped to the side to avoid feeling any more awkwardness.

"Club Banana doesn't have anything like this!" Kim said happily giving a half-twirl for Ron and her grandmother.

"It looks just lovely on you, Kimberly Ann," Nana said joyfully.

"Thank you, Nana. I truly appreciate it," Kim said, embracing her nana. "But we really do have to go."

"Would you two…uh three, like any lemon squares before you go?" Nana asked, smiling broadly.

"I'd love…" Kim cut Ron off. He and Rufus glared at her.

"We're sorry, Nana, but there really isn't time. The ceremony begins in less than an hour and we have to get back to the hotel."

"Well, okay, Kimberly Ann," Nana said with a fading smile on her face. "Perhaps you'll drop by again after the ceremony then?"

"Sure thing, Nana. And thanks again for the dress," Kim said, shoving Ron out the door.

"Have fun kids!" Nana said, slowly shutting the door behind them.

As soon as Kim heard the door close, she found that she couldn't keep going. Instead, much to Ron's surprise, she ran back and went inside.

"Nana?" Kim said, opening the door.

"Yes, Kimberly?" Nana answered from the kitchen, sounding a little hurt.

"Would you like to come with us?"

& & &

"I just cannot thank you enough for inviting me to come along with you, Kimberly Ann," Nana said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Nana, but I think the ceremony is about to start," Kim said, pointing to the stage that was set up in the hotel ballroom.

An older gentleman walked up to the microphone that was strategically placed to the right of a darkened glass box.

"Friends, and fellow retired colleagues," he chuckled, "it is my honor to welcome two very special people here today; Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," Dr. Green paused and cleared his throat. "These teens have not only saved me once before, but have recently saved the entire planet from the Lil' Diablos. That is why I have decided to name my newest breed of rose in honor of them. I ask that Kim and Ron come on stage with me so that I may unveil it to everyone." There was an outburst of applause.

Kim blushed. Ron stood up and they walked on stage together.

Dr. Green shook both teens' hands and continued. Kim and Ron took a spot on the other side of the stage. "And now, the moment you have all been waiting for. The premiere of my newest rose," he paused. "I give you the Kimberon Rose!"

Professor Green turned on the lights to the darkened box and there was a loud gasp from the audience.

"Dude," Ron started, "there's nothing in there." The professor looked at the display case, horrified.

"My Roses!"

& & &

"Don't worry, Professor Green. We'll find out who did this," Kim said, trying to comfort the old man. She then pulled out her Kimunicator.

"Kim! Is something wrong?" Wade asked in shock. He hadn't expected to hear from her for another day or so.

"Dr. Green's roses are missing."

"Okay, Kim, let me scan the box," Wade said. Kim held the Kimunicator an arm's length in front of her.

"Anything?" she asked after about a minute.

"Not even a fingerprint! Whoever did this was good," Wade said. "Maybe you two can find something that my scanners didn't. Let me know what you come up with," he said, then the screen went blank.

Ron walked over to Kim. "I bet it was Drakken. Or Shego. Pro'lly jealous that someone named a plant after us and not them."

"Ron! Drakken and Shego are in a maximum security prison in an undisclosed location," Kim said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm jus' sayin,'" Ron said defensively, glancing down at the ground. "Hey, what's this?" he asked, picking up a piece of paper. "It's got somethin' written on it." Ron handed the paper to Kim.

Kim studied the scrap for a few moments. "It's part of an electric bill from Miami Electric," she paused, "but the name's ripped off it." She took out the Kimunicator and beeped Wade.

"You find something?" Wade asked.

"Maybe. We've already concluded that it's part of someone's electric bill…"

"You just don't know whose it is," Wade interrupted. "Can you read me the serial number?" Wade asked. Kim read him the number. "It belongs to a man named Buddy Gold."

"Thanks, Wade. We'll check if Mr. Gold is here. I'll call you if we don't find him," Kim said, shutting off the Kimunicator.

& & &

As luck would have it, Buddy Gold was nowhere to be found in the hotel, so Kim called Wade back.

"He's not there, I take it," Wade said.

"If he was he didn't answer," Kim replied.

"I figured he wouldn't be. Anyway, while you were looking for Mr. Gold, I did a little digging of my own and I found out that his wife is Dr. Mary Gold. She's one of the top-most botanical geneticists in the country. And she's won numerous awards for her work, including several first place ribbons for new breeds of roses."

"So, you think she might have stolen Dr. Green's roses because she was jealous?" Kim deducted.

"That's just part of it. She would have destroyed the plant if she were merely jealous," Wade paused. "I think she might have bigger plans."

"Well, Ron and I will go check out the house. You keep looking for more information on Dr. Gold."

"Okay, I'll keep you posted," Wade said, blinking out.

"What's going on, KP?" Ron asked, truly concerned.

"Wade said that Mr. Gold is married to the renowned botanical geneticist, Dr. Mary Gold. And that she might have been the one to steal Dr. Green's roses out of jealousy."

"Okay, so we pay a little visit to Dr. Gold and ask her for the plant back. Piece of cake."

"Mmm, Cake!" Rufus squealed.

"Not so cake-y, Ron," Kim continued. Ron looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Wade thinks she may be up to no good. And if Wade thinks she's trouble, then so do I."

"Then is this a mission?" Ron asked, hope in his voice.

Kim smiled, "You know, Ron, I think it is."

Nana walked up behind the two teens, startling them. "Did I hear you kids right," she paused, "or is my hearing aid frequency scrambled?"

"Nana," Kim started, sounding apologetic.

"It's okay Kimberly Ann. If you two need to go, then don't let me stop you."

"Actually, Nana, we could use a ride."

& & &

"Thanks, Nana," Kim said, sliding out of her grandmother's DeSoto. Ron slid out behind her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Possible."

"You're welcome kids. Be careful," Nana called out before driving away, leaving the teens standing outside of a large pink house. About ten pink lawn flamingoes lined the sandstone sidewalk leading to the blue front door. On the door was a sign that said, "Beware of Dogwood!"

"Ha ha, 'Beware of Dogwood'," Ron laughed. "These people must be some serious gardeners."

"C'mon," Kim groaned, grabbing Ron's hand.

The two walked up to the door together. Kim rang the doorbell.

It felt more like a visit with a distant relative than a mission. For one, neither of them had brought mission clothes with them. And even if Kim had, they'd still be in Fort Lauderdale with her luggage. For another, Kim and Ron didn't really know what they were getting into.

After standing around for a couple of minutes, a short, balding man with a fuzzy, caterpillar mustache answered the door.

"Can I help you, kids?" he asked, looking up at Kim and Ron.

"Are you Buddy Gold?"

"I sure am, little lady," Mr. Gold grinned. "Did I win something?"

"I'm sorry, but no. We're here because we found part of your electric bill in our hotel," Kim replied, handing the short man the piece of paper.

"Well, thank you, miss," Buddy said, starting to close the door. Kim blocked it with her arm.

"That wasn't the _whole _reason we came here today, though."

Buddy opened the door all the way, "Please come in." Kim and Ron stepped inside the Gold's house. It was filled with plants from the floor, which was made of grass, to the ceiling, which was covered in ivy.

"Thank you. I'm Kim Possible."

"And I'm her partner, Ron Stoppable," he said proudly. "You may have heard about us, or seen us on TV." Kim elbowed him.

"Yes, and it's a pleasure to meet the two of you," Buddy said. "Now what was your other reason for coming?" he asked.

"We were invited to a rose naming ceremony in honor of us. And the rose bush that was supposed to be named after us was stolen. We just came here to clear you and your wife as suspects," Kim said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well, then I suppose you'll want to meet Mary. Follow me please," Buddy said. His voice was as small as his stature.

Buddy led the two teens down a long hallway to a door that led to the basement. He opened the door and called to his wife.

An average height woman in a white lab coat ran up the stairs. She had short black, bobbed hair and thick glasses. And a smile that looked all too familiar.

"You must be Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," Mary said. "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. I'm Dr. Mary Gold. But you can just call me Mary." Behind her was a small, brown dog, who, as soon as it saw Kim and Ron it began barking.

"Be nice to our guests, Blossom!" Mary yelled, she looked up at Kim and Ron. "Her bark _really_ is worse than her bite," she giggled. Ron reached out to pet the dog. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pants' pocket. "Oh, you probably don't want to do that," she advised. "You'll get splinters." Ron pulled his hand back. "Blossom is a dogwood."

Ron looked at Kim and then Mary.

"A dogwood? Isn't that a type of tree?" Kim asked. Then she saw the grain of the dog's wooden fur and the little tuft of leaves on the tip of her tail.

"Not since my little sister helped me modify it," Mary giggled.

"Little…sister?" Ron whispered to Kim. Mary started down the stairs again.

"Aren't you two coming?" she asked cheerfully.

"We're right behind you, Mary," Kim answered. Buddy stayed upstairs. On the wall leading to the basement was a photograph of Mary with none other than DNAmy. "Dr. Gold," Kim started.

"Yes?"

"You're little sister isn't by any chance Dr. Amy Hall, is it?"

"So, you've met my little sister?" she smiled.

"We've made her acquaintance a few times," Ron answered casually.

At the bottom of the stairs was an Eden-like garden. There were thick bushes, fruit trees, a pond, and vines covering the walls. A cobblestone pathway led to a marble-floored laboratory in the back where a large heat lamp provided light to the plants. And on a lab table was a rosebush with peachy colored flowers.

As soon as Kim and Ron reached the bottom of the stairs, Mary called up the stairs for Buddy to shut the door and lock it. He slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside. The nice little man now looked menacing.

Kim and Ron both took defensive positions while they watched Mary grab something out of her lab.

"Why did you take the rosebush?" Kim inquired; she secretly pressed the page button on her Kimunicator. Mary came back pointing what looked like a gun at the teens.

"The rosebush was a lure. I knew that you would have to go searching for it when it disappeared at the naming ceremony," Mary said. "Now that you're in my laboratory, I can get the two of you out of my way so I can get moving with my real plans."

"And what might _those_ be?" Kim replied smartly.

"I'm going to turn the world's leaders into flowers," Mary paused. "But I'm going to start with the two of you," she said angrily. Then she pointed the gun-like object at Kim and pulled the trigger.

A green colored laser shot out of it and hit Kim right in the chest before she even had a chance to move. She dropped the Kimunicator and disappeared.

"What…did you do…to Kim?" Ron growled.

"I already told you, I turned your girlfriend into a flower. A rose actually. She's on that bush that was named after you," Mary said pointing at the rosebush on the table. "And soon you will be too," Dr. Gold finished, pointing the laser gun at Ron.

Ron did a back flip out of the way. Then cart-wheeled back toward Dr. Gold and knocked the gun out of her hand.

Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket and ran for the laser gun while Ron picked up the Kimunicator. Mary and Buddy tried charging him at the same time from opposite directions, but once again Ron jumped out of the way. The husband and wife ran into each other, knocking each other to the ground.

Rufus dragged the laser gun over to Ron and he picked it up. He pointed it at Dr. Gold and Buddy; they cowered out of the way.

"How do I get Kim back?" Ron asked.

"You can't. She's gone forever," Mary said.

"You're lying. How…do…I…turn…her…back?"

"You have to pick her, but you only get one chance!" Buddy blurted out.

"Thank you," Ron said pulling the trigger of the laser gun. The room lit up in a flash of green light and in the place of Buddy and Mary were two single flowers—pansies.

"Beep, beep, bee-beep!" the Kimunicator wailed. Ron pushed the button.

"Wade, we've got a problem."

"Where's Kim?" Wade asked.

"That's the problem," Ron answered. "Dr. Gold turned her into a flower. And I only get one chance to pick her. Any suggestions?"

"Are there several identical flowers?" Wade asked, trying to help Ron out.

"Yeah, they're all on the same bush. What do I do, Wade?"

"This is way too weird. The only suggestion I have is to look for the one that's different from the rest."

"Okay," Ron paused. "I'll try that." Ron walked over to the peachy colored rose bush and studied it for a few minutes. All the flowers were hopelessly similar, but one at the very top of the bush.

Ron reached out his fingers and grabbed the flower by the stem. He then unconsciously closed his eyes and began to pull. The small thorns on the stem hurt his bare hands, but he pulled harder until SNAP! The stem on the top flower broke, sending Ron tumbling backwards. Luckily, the floor was covered in soft grass. However, he also dropped the flower.

When he sat up on his knees and opened his eyes, the flower was gone and laying in its place was:

"Kim!"

"You did it, Ron!" Kim exclaimed joyously, still sitting on the ground.

Ron helped her up and they held each other close. He breathed in deeply.

"Uh, Ron, what are you doing?" Kim asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"It's just your hair, KP, it smells just like…"

"A rose," Kim grinned. She then gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. After about a minute she asked, "What happened to Buddy and Dr. Gold?"

Ron laughed nervously, "Heh heh, yeah. That's a long story…"

The End.


End file.
